


Distraction

by ravenclawmoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy flirting, Implied Smut, M/M, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, and adorable, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawmoe/pseuds/ravenclawmoe
Summary: Remus and Sirius are studying for their very last exams. After a few hours, one of them gets bored.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 128





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my former account (maraudermoeyy), which was hacked and deleted.

Sirius stretched his arms out to his sides and yawned. He and the others had been studying for hours, preparing for their final set of exams. Ever. James had turned away a couple of hours before, saying that there was no way he would be able to absorb any more information without some rest. He was the smart one.

Remus smirked over at Sirius, catching the young wizard's eyes starting to flutter. "Still think sleep is for the weak, do ya?" he teased, mimicking the same words Sirius had exclaimed only an hour before. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"A little power nap never hurt anyone," he muttered with a grin. Remus chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the handsome young man. He uncrossed his legs in front of him and slid down the couch just a little.

"Well, I'll probably be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams."

Sirius scoffed. "What? Am I not allowed to take a nap here?" Sirius scooted a little closer, forcing Remus to bend his legs. "Am I too much of a distraction?" he teased. Remus sighed.  
"You snore." Remus bit his lower lip as he watched his boyfriend pout.

"Snore?" Sirius practically shouted. He winced at his own volume, then narrowed his gaze at the man before him. "I do not snore."

"Loudly, like the Hogwarts Express-" Remus gasped as Sirius twisted his body, then climbed over Remus, before settling his head on his upper stomach. His arms wrapped around Remus' waist and his hips pressed against his inner thighs. He smirked up at Remus, then rested his cheek against Remus' warm sweater.

"You were saying?" Sirius wiggled as he nestled against Remus, who seemed to be struggling with his breathing.

"Y-You snore. I can't concentrate or even hear myself think." Remus diverted his gaze from the silver eyes staring back at him and diverted his attention to his book. "I hope you're cozy."

"Very." Sirius closed his eyes and smiled. "You make a very good pillow." Sirius let out a deep sigh, then wiggled his hips a little.

Remus swallowed thickly. "If I'm going to be your pillow, you're going to have to hold still. You're too-"

"Distracting?" Sirius asked with a grin. His eyes were still closed, but Remus was sure he knew exactly what face he was making. Sirius chuckled, causing his entire body to vibrate against the young man beneath him. Then, Sirius shifted again, sliding ever so slightly against Remus' growing bulge. Remus' hand lost grip on his book for just a moment, almost sending it toppling onto Sirius head.

"Sirius," Remus warned with a hiss. "Please."

Sirius nestled his nose into Remus' collarbone. "What? You don't like cuddling with me anymore?" Sirius lifted his hooded gaze, biting his bottom lip as he pouted. "You don't love me?" Sirius lifted himself a little bit, dragging his body along Remus'. Remus rolled his head back and released his book, sending it tumbling to the floor. He pursed his lips and sighed.

"Dearly. But, I would also l-like to pass my exams."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, then slithered his way up to level his face with Remus'. The other young man stared at him, almost waiting.

"Well, that sounds like a you problem," Sirius muttered as he smoothed his lips over Remus'.

"Actually, it's an us problem," Remus corrected. "We both need to pass." Sirius nodded before capturing Remus' bottom lip.

"We still have three weeks." He nipped, making Remus groan. "I think nearly four hours is enough for tonight." Sirius sealed his lips to Remus', making sure Remus couldn't voice a rebuttal. After a moment, he gave in, and returned the kiss greedily.

After a few moments, Remus pulled away. He stared up at Sirius and grinned. "I think that's enough studying for tonight," he finally agreed. He reached up a hand and gripped the hair at the back of Sirius' head, tugging lightly. "Let's finish this upstairs, shall we?" Sirius hummed in response, then leapt off of Remus, before leading the way back to the dorms.


End file.
